


Twenty Words That Began Forever

by Khaalysee, schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 20 words challenge, Getting Together, I have not self control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalysee/pseuds/Khaalysee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: An attempt on the “20 words that began forever”-challenge. The story of Nuri and Erik – told in a different way.





	Twenty Words That Began Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm have literally no self controll. I didn't want to work on anything else atm - and here we are.

 

**Twenty words that began forever**

„Wanna hear the latest news? There's someone gay in this team. Someone who'd fuck everyone.“ 

„And who would that be?“

 

**  
Nineteen words that made us laugh**

„Have you heard it? Erik hit on the Poles.“

„Both of them?“

„I told you, that guy is crazy.“

 

**  
Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

„Forget it. I am not into stuff like that.“

„'Stuff like that?' Why are you such a prude?“

 

**  
Seventeen words that betrayed me**

“Just admit it.” 

“Yes. You are the reason for my boner – now look somewhere else for fucks sake.”

 

**  
Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

“I didn't pick up anyone since October.”

“The thing with us started in October.”

“Yes.” **  
**

 

 

**Fifteen words that engulfed  me in my wake**

“I've seen Marco driving to Eriks house. He opened the door for him immediately.”

 

 

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

“I wanted to fuck. But I had no chance. Man, he only wants you!” **  
**

 

 

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

“I know I was wrong about you. I am sorry for my behavior.”

 

 

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

“It's to late, Nuri. Some things can't be made undone.”

 

 

**Eleven words that sealed our fates  
**

“I can't go on like that. Not without you.”

 

 

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

“Two ideas: Tying you to the bed or bungee-jumping.”

 

 

**Nine words that drove me mad**

“I want you. Here. Now. Get your clothes of.”

 

 

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

"Maybe there's no love on the first sight.”

 

 

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

“I had to see you more often. **”**

 

 

**Six words that seduced me**

“I never had feelings like that.”

 

 

**Five words that overjoyed me**

“You are better than anyone.”

 

 

**Four words that took us to the skies**

“I love you, Nuri.”

 

 

**Three words that I hated**

“I'm leaving.”

 

 

**Two words that saved us from falling**

“No. Stay.”

 

 

**One word that started it all**

“Erik.”

 


End file.
